Irken Empire
This Profile is for the Irken Empire from the Invader Zim series. Summary The Irken Empire is an aggressive expansionist force headed by the war-like Irken race. The Irkens are bent on galactic conquest and, with the aid of their massive armada, they may actually achieve this goal. The co-ruling emperors of the Irken Empire are the Almighty Tallest, Red, and Purple. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * Almighty Tallest Red * Almighty Tallest Purple Military Leaders * Commander Poki * Commander Theen Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Invader Zim * GIR * Invader Skoodge * Tak * Invader Sneakyonfoota * Invader Tenn * Invader Larb * Invader Skutch * Invader Stink * Invader Slacks * Invader Grapa Military Units Infantry * Regular Irks Elite * Invaders ** SIR Units * Guards * Commanders Special * Navigators * Pilots Heavy * Dermis Prowler Security Droid * Frontline Battle Mech/BattleMech 4 * Megadoomer Vehicles * Hunter-Destroyer Machine * Plasma-Armed Battle Tank * Death Wave Cannon Ships * Shuvver * Ripper * Ring Cutter * Spittle Runner * Viral Tank * Massive Aircraft * Voot Runner * Zhook Cruiser |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Organ Harvesting Device Melee weapons * Electric Batons Territories Irk * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Irkens Blorch * Age founded/conquered: Around 2004 * Territory type: Colony * Inhabitants: Slaughtering Rat People Callnowia * Age founded/conquered: Around 2004 * Territory type: Colony * Inhabitants: Extinct Conventia * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Colony * Inhabitants: Extinct The Conveyor Belt Planet * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Slave Colony * Inhabitants: Screw Heads Devastis * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Vassal State * Inhabitants: Unknown Foodcourtia * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Colony * Inhabitants: Unknown (Possibly Extinct) Judgementia * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Colony * Inhabitants: Extinct Storage Planet * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Colony * Inhabitants: Extinct Vort * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Vassal State * Inhabitants: Vortians Dirt * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Prison Colony * Inhabitants: Political Prisoners Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Dominance: The Empire vast means of FTL travel, and have long since sought after Galactic Dominance for such a long time. Power Sources Science: FTL Travel (The Empire has Planet Vort as a Vassal State in which the Inhabitants are scientists that help improve the Technology, plus they have fully weaponized warships that can destroy anything in their path and travel faster than light). Conquest Stats Tier 7-A: Multi-Planet: The Irken Empire has dominance over hordes of Planets as Colonies, Slave Colonies and Prison Colonies. They only have Planet Vort and Devasits as Vassal State Planets since most of the Inhabitants are killed or have no rulers at all before they were conquered. Power Stats Attack Potency: Dwarf Star: The power behind Zim's explosive device that destroyed a planet well exceeding it's GBE. Planet: Zim can create devices that can destroy Earth. Nearly destroyed his home planet during Operation Impending Doom I. Can possible wrap the entire Earth within mechanical wiring. Unknown: The attack power of Irken large ships which can bombard a planet. Unknown: Irken vehicles weaponry. Wall: Irkens physically. Durability: Unknown: large ships with their size. Unknown: Irken vehicles with their armor plating. Wall: Irkens physically (possibly higher with Zim as he survived city-sized explosions). Speed: Massively FTL: the flight speed of Voot autopilot which flew from Irk to Earth in a matter of months. FTL: Zim flying a Voot from Earth and Mars in around a minute. Massively Hypersonic: With jetpacks which can flight around the world in a matter of seconds. Regular Human: The running speed of standard Irkens. Skills Stats The Military is an Intergalactic Armada consisting of the Fathership known as the Massive which serves as their main command center for most of the Irken operations. Whenever an Irken Invader discovers a planet's weakness, they call in the Armada to perform the Organic Sweep. When the planet's inhabitants are killed or enslaved, the Almighty Tallest give the planet a purpose (usually singular), such as an intergalactic food court or a parking structure planet. Strengths/Pros The Irken Empire has a technologically advanced Warlike Army and violently destructive war machines and warships that can destroy planets via orbital bombardment. Weaknesses/Flaws The weakness of the Empire is the fact the Empire has bad leadership with the Tallest being someone incompetent and not accepting advice since they are the leaders of the Empire and Zim who causes destruction everywhere he goes and making the army go into disorder. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below.Category:Army Category:Universe Category:Galaxy Category:Fantasy Category:Work In Progress Category:Invader Zim Series Category:Profile Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 7-A Conquest Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Antagonist